pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Movie (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Style)
The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation's Movie Spoof of "The Care Bears Movie (1985)" Cast *Tenderheart Bear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Love a Lot Bear - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Grumpy Bear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Wish Bear - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Cheer Bear - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Friend Bear - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Share Bear - Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Birthday Bear - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Champ Bear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bedtime Bear - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Secret Bear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Harmony Bear - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Cozy Heart Penguin - Mr. Small (The Mr. Men Show) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Loyal Heart Dog - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Playful Heart Monkey - Stan the Cymbals (Oscar's Orchestra) *Proud Heart Cat - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Disgust (Inside Out) *Treat Heart Pig - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Nicholas Cherrywood - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Nicholas Cherrywood (Teen) - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Great Fettucini - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *The Spirit - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Kim - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jason - Max (Dragon Tales) Gallery Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Tenderheart Bear Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Love a Lot Bear Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Wish Bear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Funshine Bear GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Cheer Bear Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Friend Bear Leela.png|Turanga Leela as Share Bear Chip.jpg|Chip as Birthday Bear CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Champ Bear Mcgee.jpg|McGee as Bedtime Bear Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Harmony Bear Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Polite Panda Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Perfect Panda Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Brave Heart Lion Pepe in the flower garden.png|Pepe Le Pew as Bright Heart Raccoon Mr-small-the-mr-men-show-85.7.jpg|Mr. Small as Cozy Heart Penguin Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Gentle Heart Lamb Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Proud Heart Cat DISGUST Fullbody Render.png|Disgust as Swift Heart Rabbit Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Treat Heart Pig Daddy Pig.jpg Wilbur robinson x reader a futuristic love story by iamademondragon4400-d835uiw.jpg|Wilbur Robinson as Nicholas Cherrywood (Teen) Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as The Spirit Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Kim Max (Dragon Tales).jpg|Max as Jason Category:The Care Bears Family (1986-1988), The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and Lots More Compilation Category:The Care Bears Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof